


I Like You

by UndeadDolly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Isaac Lahey, Stiles Has Nightmares, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: After all, Stiles is a human, who is always hurt by people trying to threaten Scott. So, Stiles had been assigned to Isaac, his guard dog against any and all threats.





	I Like You

When his nightmares first began, Stiles tried to cope, especially when Scott and Allison admitted that they too frequently faced nightmares like his. However, Stiles’ nightmares weren’t just that anymore, not when he had began sleepwalking. So, Stiles was now researching in the library, with Isaac at his side.

 

After all, Stiles is a human, who is always hurt by people trying to threaten Scott. So, Stiles had been assigned to Isaac, his guard dog against any and all threats. But, Stiles sort of felt offended, especially since Scott is his best friend.

 

So, Stiles naturally thought that Scott would protect him, not Isaac. However, Stiles didn’t mind Isaac’s presence, especially because Isaac kept quiet. In fact, Stiles hadn’t been bothered by Isaac at all, considering Isaac had fallen asleep.

 

XOXO

 

However,  Stiles just continued his research, his fingers flipping through multiple books. But, Stiles still couldn’t find enough important information, especially about cutting ties to the supernatural. Of course, Stiles won't give up now, not when his head is a portal to the supernatural.

 

Fortunately, Stiles’ numerous library catalog browsing bore fruitful results, especially when he had found books about the supernatural and sleepwalking. Naturally, Stiles darted down the library's hallways, not bothering to wake Isaac. After all, Stiles didn't think that Isaac quite liked him, considering Isaac had fallen asleep on guard duty.

 

So, Stiles ran off without Isaac, who continued sleeping soundly. But, Stiles didn’t need his help, especially in a library. After all, Stiles’ friends rarely ever enter the library, expect for Lydia and him.

 

XOXO

 

After finding his book, Stiles cursed underneath his breath, especially because he can't reach the top shelf. Of course, Stiles stood on his tippy-toes, but the shelf still remained out of his reach. So, Stiles begun backing away, eyes growing wide when he bumped right into someone.

 

Instantly, Stiles had been grabbed, shoulders squeezed tightly to turn him around. Then, Stiles was facing Isaac, who didn’t look happy. But, Stiles wondered why, especially because Beacon Hills attracts all sorts of trouble.

 

But, Stiles didn’t get an answer, just more questions than he would've liked. So, Stiles crossed his arms, which displeased Isaac even more. However, Stiles could live with that, considering Isaac isn't really his friend.

 

“You know, I expected better from you,” Isaac chuckled, coiling his fingers around Stiles’ wrists. “You're the brains of our pack. So, I thought you wouldn't make stupid decisions, like wandering off all alone.”

 

“Why do you care, anyway?” Stiles asked, trying to free his wrists, which wouldn't budge from underneath Isaac’s grip. “You fell asleep on the couch.”

 

“I wasn't sleeping, not entirely, anyway. I was just resting,” Isaac explained, as Stiles rolled his eyes. “You still know little of werewolves.”

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles scoffed, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. “I'm always helping you guys, especially during the full moon. So, I think I'm quite knowledgeable on werewolves.”

 

“Is that so?” Isaac smirked, his thumbs rubbing Stiles’ wrists, just over Stiles’ racing heartbeat. “Well, if you're so smart, you should've known I was actually awake and listening to your heartbeat. The fainter your pulse got, I knew you had ran off.”

 

“Oh … ” Stiles blinked, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

 

“Anyway,” Isaac sighed, releasing Stiles from his hold. “What are you doing back here?”

 

XOXO

 

When Isaac let him go, Stiles fell to his knees, especially because Isaac was holding him upright. However, Stiles didn’t know, not until he had been freed from Isaac’s grasp. So, Stiles hugged himself, his body still shaking from Isaac’s tantalizing touch.

 

For this reason, Stiles could barely walk, his legs drained and depleted of strength. So, Stiles remained kneeling, with Isaac staring down at him in interest. But, Stiles soon turned his face away, not yet comfortable underneath Isaac’s stare or grasp.

 

However, Stiles was offered Isaac’s hand, which he had hesitantly accepted. Then, Stiles was yanked onto his feet, but he still stumbled around. Of course, Stiles regained his balance, even though his knees still felt weak.

 

“I was just looking for a book. It’s for my research,” Stiles said, not able to look into Isaac’s beautiful blue eyes. “But, I can’t reach it.”

 

“That’s understandable. You’re short,” Isaac smirked, which made Stiles’ cheeks burn bright in humiliation. “What are you going to do now?”

 

“What do you think, Lahey? I’m getting a chair,” Stiles grumbled, as Isaac laughed and grabbed Stiles’ wrist. “What do you want? Are you going to make fun of me more? Well, I’m not going to stick around for that.”

 

“Relax, Stiles! I promise I’ll behave … for now,” Isaac reassured, his touch making Stiles shudder, even clench his hand into a fist. “In fact, I’ll get that book for you, too. But, I’ll only help you, if you kiss me.”

 

“What?!” Stiles gasped, snatching his hand out of Isaac’s grasp. “What the hell?! Why would I do that?!”

 

“Come on, I just want a little taste of your sweet lips,” Isaac pressed, his lips tugging into a mischievous grin. “Besides … Don’t you want your book?”

 

“Isaac … ” Stiles cautioned, placing his hand against Isaac’s chest.

 

“I promise I won’t bite,” Isaac claimed, cornering Stiles against the bookshelf.

 

“You promise?” Stiles asked, as Isaac nodded his head.

 

“Of course,” Isaac smiled, his fingers lacing around Stiles’ chin.

 

“Okay,” Stiles sighed, eyes drifting shut slowly, especially underneath Isaac’s touch.

 

XOXO

 

As Isaac embraced him, Stiles’ lips parted open in a gasp, which Isaac totally took advantage of. Of course, Stiles gasped into their kiss once again, especially when Isaac’s tongue pushed inside of his mouth. However, Stiles soon relaxed, his hands clutching Isaac’s broad shoulders tightly.

 

When Isaac deepened their kiss, Stiles moaned in pleasure, his fingernails digging into Isaac’s shoulders. Of course, Stiles’ moans turned into whimpers, especially when Isaac began grinding against him. So, Stiles hugged Isaac’s waist, with his hips exposed to Isaac more.

 

However, Stiles needed air, which Isaac noticed. Once Isaac had broken their kiss, Stiles slowly opened his eyes, especially since Isaac was handing him his book. When he had took the book, Stiles leaned against the bookshelf, his knees buckling and giving out.

 

“Awww,” Isaac chuckled, as a dazed and blushing Stiles turned his face away. “Well, I’ve got a way to finally shut you up now.”

 

“Whatever … ” Stiles huffed, hugging his book tightly. 

 

“I’m only joking,” Isaac laughed, holding his hand out again, which Stiles accepted before being pulled up onto his feet. “The library is closing. We should get going.”

 

“Are you going to take me home?” Stiles asked, his body turning warm.

 

“Of course,” Isaac smirked, pulling Stiles towards their table, where their things still sat safe. “After all, I’m your guard dog.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had awakened, Stiles began crying, teardrops trickling down his pale cheeks and chin. After all, Stiles had just experienced another nightmare, but this nightmare wasn’t just any other one. Unfortunately, Stiles is experiencing a recurring nightmare, which he had been trying to get rid of.

 

Even so, Stiles doesn’t know how, not even with all the research he has been doing. So, Stiles is willing to trying anything, even entering an experimental trial that tries to stop people from dreaming. Unfortunately, Stiles will need his father’s permission, especially because he’s a minor.

 

For now, Stiles looked at Isaac, who sat sleeping in his armchair. Even so, Stiles called out his name, which roused Isaac out of his peaceful slumber. Of course, Stiles felt bad, but he needs Isaac right now.

 

“Isaac … ” Stiles sobbed, as Isaac kneeled at his bedside.

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Isaac asked, soothingly stroking Stiles’ hair.

 

“I had a nightmare,” Stiles confessed, grabbing Isaac’s hand, which soothingly threaded through his brown locks. “Lay with me. Please, Isaac, I’m scared.”

 

“Of course,” Isaac comforted, laying down beside Stiles. “Do you want to talk about it - your nightmare?”

 

“No,” Stiles sniffled, as his fingers curled around Isaac’s belt buckle. “No, I don’t want to talk. I want to forget, Isaac.”

 

“Are you sure?” Isaac questioned, his thumb brushing Stiles’ teardrops away. “Are you sure, Stiles?”

 

“Yes … ” Stiles said, but Isaac just continued staring at him. “No … ”

 

“I thought so,” Isaac chuckled, as Stiles buried his face into Isaac’s chest. “I know I always tease you - make fun of you. But, Stiles, I do care about you. You’re hurt right now. How can I just take advantage of you?”

 

“Please, Isaac, I don’t want to fall asleep,” Stiles cried, his fingers twisting into Isaac’s shirt. “My nightmares terrify me.”

 

“Hey, I’ll help you stay awake. But, I’ll do it my way,” Isaac smiled, as he hugged Stiles from behind. “How about we watch a movie? Are you up for that?”

 

“Okay … ” Stiles squeaked, as Isaac grabbed his cellphone. “What movie?”

 

“A horror movie,” Isaac suggested, kissing Stiles’ hair. “It will help you stay awake.”

 

“I guess so,” Stiles sniffled, snuggling closer to the werewolf. “Thanks, Isaac.”

 

“Sure,” Isaac grinned, poking Stiles’ cheek. “I know I’m a jerk. But, I don’t like seeing someone cry, especially you, Stiles.”

 

“Why?” Stiles asked, as Isaac pinched Stiles’ cheek now.

 

“Because, I like your smile,” Isaac admitted, playing their horror movie, then.

 

“I like yours, too,” Stiles whispered, just before both boys became quiet.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
